


The Bench Mark

by Belladonna_Q



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding stand, Dominance, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega John, One Shot, Prompt Fill, dom/sub dynamics, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Q/pseuds/Belladonna_Q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TLDR: Alpha!Sherlock, Omega!John and a breeding stand.<br/>-----</p><p>Combining two prompts by PrettyArbitrary into one fic.</p><p>Prompts:</p><p>1. Omegas go wild when they go into heat. They have to be tied down or they'll hurt themselves on their alpha's cock.</p><p>2. I once saw a prompt that was way too intense for me, but it did include the detail of John in a breeding stand. Which. Uh. Yes. That's pretty hot. Not bestiality, you know, just some delightfully kinky bondage. Or non-con. Whatever floats your raft. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bench Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/gifts).



It had always started with the shakes. Light tremors of nerves vibrating along his arms and trailing to his nape. A pulsing quiver would skitter cross the soft, lower part of his belly and into his groin and settle, as if it has found its permanent home.

He allowed himself to give a hard shake, once, as if attempting to throw it out of his system before he gathered his wits long enough to lock his body ramrod straight.

John stood immobilized, heart hammering as he attempted to shoot Sherlock a desperate look. Sherlock, his Alpha, who at the moment was berating some poor office clerk for her apparently appalling upkeep on Rolodexes completely oblivious to the condition of his mate.

“Oh, I’m sorry, the 80s called,” Sherlock continued, snapping the lid on said Rolodex shut. “They’d like their filing system back. God knows, it won’t help us at—“ His head turned, owl-like, locking in on John, pupils blowing wide. “-all. Excuse me.” He shoved the container and cards into her awkward hands and strode up to his Omega.

“Can you move?” The Alpha asked gently, voice low enough for only John.

“I need to get out of here.” John replied in a harsh whisper, his skin prickling around his lower back, a mixture of onset heat patterns and anxiety. “It’s early.” He added sheepishly, embarrassed.

“It’s fine. Only a day. It’s happened before.” The Alpha glanced around quickly before taking a hold of John’s elbow. “Come with me. Quickly now.”

\-----

It was fully onset in the cab, John soaked with sweat as he pawed at Sherlock’s zipper, shoving the Alpha aggressively against the door. The driver stared straight ahead, a Beta who was undoubtedly terrified of being perceived as coming between a possessive Alpha and his frenzied Omega.

Sherlock kept his tone even, soothing. Praising his Omega even as John began to nip, and then bite, against his arm, impatient and forceful as he attempted to climb into Sherlock’s lap.

“No,” Sherlock nipped at John’s neck, a gentle warning. “Wait.” He pacified quietly, stroking John’s damp hair, who gave a whine in response.

As they arrived and Sherlock paid, stepping out and without a second thought jogged up the steps, knowing John would be right behind him, eager, wet and loyal.

\-----

These were the times Sherlock knew John had hidden strength. For whatever reason the Omega was hiding this part of himself from his Alpha when not in a heat.

The first time, the Omega had shoved him hard on his back, pinning and clawing, nails cutting crescents into his skin. They tussled on the carpet, snarling and biting at each other, as rug burns blazed into their skin. John had attempted to position himself above the Alpha and Sherlock barely had time to process and react.

For a truly frightening moment Sherlock had realized the Omega might just overpower him. Might pin him down and fuck himself on his dick, body sucking in his knot before he was ready or had any control, hurting himself in his frenzy of heat.

What was holding him back was his fear of hurting his Omega, but the fear of John hurting himself won out. He twisted, hauled and broke free of John’s hold, flipping him over and biting him, throat, shoulder, chin and ear before the Omega had gone limp with submission.

Now, John followed him obediently into the bedroom, mindlessly stripping his button-up, then peeled off the white undershirt underneath. “Hot.” Is all he murmured as he threw it into the kitchen, Sherlock realizing it had landed in the sink.

Led into the bedroom Sherlock stripped quickly to just his trousers, even as John kept approaching him with incessant bites, hands clasped to his groin as he fondled senselessly.

Sherlock pushed back. “Lay down.” Testing, but the Omega gave a vicious snarl and snapped at him, attempting to dominate.

It had been a while since John had been this under. Sherlock reached quickly and grabbed his neck, palm directly atop his Adam’s apple, stilling his movements.

“Bench.” He growled.

The Omega went white, blinking rapidly as John refocused slowly. “No, please…”

Sherlock released him and John stumbled back a step, watching frozen as Sherlock went to the closet.

“Fuck, I’m fine.” He breathed out, chest heaving. “Fuck, just come here. Please. _Come here_!” He ordered roughly, grabbing his dick again and gave a pull. His hand trailed lower to gather the fluid coating his thighs and smear it into his skin.

Sherlock came back from the closet, dragging the heavy stand. The breeding stand.

John lowered his head and growled as Sherlock placed it down, anger rising. “Come _here_.” John snapped and Sherlock lunged at him.

He gripped him by his nape, sweaty and slick, and yanked him the two feet to the stand. “ _Kneel_.”

The Omega’s legs buckled as he stumbled, Sherlock shoving him on top of the breeding stand, pushing his hips down into the upper strap lower strap as his neck caught on the lower. John gave a thrash when Sherlock’s hand reached the thick leather cuff around his neck and Sherlock gripped him tighter, holding him down.

“Stop, please, Sherlock.” John began to beg.

Sherlock gave a hard shove and then gripped and pulled the leather around John’s soft neck, buckling as his other arm attempted to hold John’s waist still. His neck locked, John tossed his head, a picture of a furious stallion with new reins, as Sherlock quickly buckled his lower body in, hips high in the air.

Strapped in, John froze, realizing he was locked into position, hands struggling for purchase on the hardwood, slick with precum and lubrication that drooled and dripped from his body. His breaths were coming out in panicked sips. Sherlock stood briefly, smoothing his tousled hair down, before kneeling to John and stroking his forehead.

“Know your place,” he growled softly. “You don’t order me—“

“Sherlo—“

“ _Quiet_.” He snarled, louder and directly into John’s ear. John shut his mouth and stared at the floor. “If I want you presenting, you bend. If I want you on your back, you roll. Is that _clear_?”

“Yes,” John swallowed. "Yes, Alpha."

Sherlock leaned down and kissed the sweat soaked small of John’s back. “There's my good boy,” he murmured softly as he began to unsnap his belt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet?  
> \-----
> 
> Belladonnaq.tumblr.com


End file.
